


None of Us Perfect

by Snow



Category: Corruption of Champions
Genre: Bondage, Brainwashing, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Kinks, NSFW, Other, Terrible things, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out that being strong willed and wanting to be a champion isn't really enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	None of Us Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackOfNone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackOfNone/gifts).



It's _purified_ , Kira tells herself. It can't really be that bad.

Which is a recipe for disaster if ever she's heard one, but even if _purified succubi's milk_ sounds like the sort of thing that shouldn't actually be able to exist, and Rathazul himself has warned her against what it might do, it's hard to be in this place and not realize her own weakness, not recognize the need to be stronger.

At this point Kira is desperate enough to try something if it might keep her from being raped by a minotaur, but not so desperate that she thinks just drinking random potions is a good idea. Even so, it's very clear that Marae can't afford to wait much longer, but Kira can't afford to keep going into the mountains just to be defeated. Hoping that she'll run into imps instead of minotaurs and hellhounds isn't much more than blind optimism, and Kira's eyes are pretty wide open.

Most of the monsters she's seen are stronger than her, and she knows that milk can build up the bones, so maybe there's a sort of twisted logic to it. Or maybe she is far too optimistic for her own good. Kira has to start somewhere, and she has to do more than she's done already.

It tastes sour going down, which might just be the fact that Kira knows what it is, can think of where it must have come from, but she can feel her body changing almost immediately. She drops the empty bottle in favor of clutching at her breasts, feeling the way they spill out of her hands, the way they're heavy on her back. Kira hears the bottle break when it hits the ground, but what she feels is the cloth of her comfortable clothes between her breasts and her hands.

She grabs her hands back with a bit of a startled yelp when she realizes that she's rubbing herself, and that Rathazul is very carefully looking away. Her cheeks flare red, and Kira tries to tuck her breasts back into the bra that's now too small for them as she walks away.

She badly needs to meditate.

* * *

It doesn't end there, because her life isn't even that lucky, and because she can't seem to let go of the way her breasts are bigger, the unnatural heaviness of them when she moves. 

It doesn't matter, though, because her goal is to watch over the portal to keep anything from coming through, and everything beyond that is a bit of extra hope, the possibility of a future that isn't filled with rape. For the most part, once she has a new bra, Kira does her best to avoid thinking about the fact that her breasts feel more sensitive than they used to, in addition to being larger. She's learned her lesson, and she's not going to go drinking any potions again, purified or not, but she still has a mountain to search, and that's all there is to it.

If only the mountain weren't filled with quite so many despicable characters.

"Ooh, you're finally starting to look like something worth having," the imp jeers at her, and Kira clutches her sword tighter and tries not to notice the way his massive erection is straining the little clothing he's wearing. It's more difficult because of how short he already is, the fact that she's already looking down.

"You wish," she mutters, because she can't think of anything better at the moment, and the thing just grins at her.

"That's right, and I'm used to getting what I want."

The imp is easy to defeat, and Kira leaves him lying there, the skin of her knuckles crawling where her fist had connected with his face when he got too close.

* * *

Kira _knows_ better than to accept offers from strangers, even if the woman had looked nice enough, but maybe she could reconsider that position because it's not like it really matters, right? Enough people here are strong enough to make her take what they want to, and she might as well spend less time getting molested and knocked unconscious.

Left on display, and Kira lifts her fingers to her new earrings as the thought makes her wet.

She thinks it's time to find some new clothing, something that will do a better job of covering her and keeping her from the temptation that something more revealing or easily removed offers.

* * *

The imps come that night, more of them than Kira's ever seen in one place before, and it turns out the fact that they're weak little creatures doesn't matter when her sword is too far from her to reach and there's one dedicated to holding down each of her limbs.

Another one is on top of her, pulling her top off, and Kira can feel the moment that cold night air hits her bare flesh, the moment that every single one of the creatures turns to stare at her. 

"Almost there," says the leader, and his little hands squeeze hard enough to make Kira cry out in pain. "Now now," he chastizes. "You wouldn't want one of your followers to come running and see you like this, would you?"

The thought makes Kira wetter, and she can see the instant the thing picks up on the look in her eyes from the way he drops his hands to her pants, from the smirk on his face when he shoves a finger inside of her.

"Maybe if you're good I'll come back again tomorrow," he tells her as he fully unclothes her, and Kira tries to shake her head, because whatever else might be fucked up about her she's sure the imp is one of the last things (topped only by some of the other disgusting creatures in this place) that she wants inside of her. There's an imp holding on to her head, then, and she can't do anything other than watch as the leader reveals his twelve-inch cock.

She tries to scrunch away from him, and he clucks disapprovingly. "You're really not very good at this," he tells her, and Kira realizes that he doesn't know why she'd suddenly gotten interested, and if he doesn't know her buttons then he can't push them. Better to be silent then, as he lines up, as he pushes inside of her, as she feels every inch go inside.

"I can't think of why you would want that rat over me," he says, and all she can reflect on is how absolutely ridiculous it is for an imp to be jealous of where he thinks she's putting her affections. "Maybe you're just not woman enough to handle all of my manhood."

The leader gestures to one of the other imps then, and the next thing Kira knows her mouth is being forced open and something's being forced down her throat. Spitting it out only seems to ensure that she gets more attention the next time they try. What she's most afraid of -- that her world is suddenly going to be overcome with lust to the point where she's begging for imp dick -- doesn't happen, which means it takes her a moment to realize what has changed.

Imp hands squeeze her breasts hard enough that she's sure she'll be bruised and reddened in the morning, and for a long while it feels like there's pressure building inside of her until the first droplets of milk come out.

"You perfect little cow," the imp leader says, and there comes the lust, not quite sudden or blinding enough to render her unaware, and that only makes Kira hate it all the more. By the end, she would have begged to be allowed to come, but they don't make her, they focus on their own lusts instead.

After the imps are done and they've left her there, marked with their cum and with her breasts aching and starting to feel full again, Kira lies there for a long time before she moves to gather her clothing again. She tells herself that she'd just needed the time to recover, but she knows it's not true.

* * *

Kira makes sure to rest in catnaps throughout the day so that when night comes she can be awake and alert enough to fend off any attack. She doesn't know if it actually makes a difference or if the imp leader had been making threats that he had no intention of carrying out, but she's left alone that night.

The next night, it occurs to Kira that she can ask Jojo to guard the camp while she sleeps, and he reacts with such enthusiasm for the idea that Kira feels ashamed for her hesitation, for the fact that a part of her is caught up in the idea of being used, of being on display.

It's a ridiculous thought.

Maybe she should know better than to put on the set of scandalously seductive armor, but the second time that an enemy drops a set of it in front of her, Kira can't help but picture it on herself, imagine the way it would show more than it would hide. Besides, it might be stronger than the comfortable clothes that she's still wearing, might be better at deflecting attacks. (She knows that can't really be true, since even before it goes on her she can see the gaps where it won't cover, but she's not inclined to think too hard about what the risks really are.)

She takes it back to her camp to put it on, and it goes on like a dream, enough to make her wish that she were somewhere where more people might be able to watch, maybe a minotaur or two, or some of those sheep people from the village she'd rescued from demons.

And then, just like that, it's gone again, and Kira is sputtering at the sound of Ceraph's voice on the wind, eyes wide. This is the last thing she needed, although a part of her is tempted to leave the comfortable clothes in her pack where she'd put them, tempted to go out wearing nothing at all. It would make her more effective at teasing, wouldn't it? Even if Kira prefers to use her sword in an honest attack, because a victory obtained by reducing a goblin to masturbating to thoughts of her doesn't really feel like a victory so much as a good reason to take a shower.

She puts the clothes back on and does her best to avoid anyone carrying a whip, although that doesn't stop her from waiting instead of attacking when a tentacle beast surprises her, and being surprised into the best orgasm in weeks as the thing rips her clothes from her and takes her right in the middle of the forest, where anyone could watch.

Kira spends most of the day meditating, by herself and with Jojo, but she's beginning to find that less of a solution, given the way her thoughts tend to wander.

* * *

It's not really a surprise to run into the Omnibus again, although Kira hadn't thought it would happen so soon.

"You've got to be joking," she says, and she readies her sword. She should do this whole realm a favor and cut her enemy's head off at the shoulders, but it seems like no matter how much damage Kira does to monsters here, they always come back.

"Don't look so glum," Ceraph replies, and she dodges Kira's attack in favor of wrapping her in her whip.

Kira can feel herself growing aroused, heat building up between her thighs, and struggling only makes her more aware of her binding, of the way the rope cuts into flesh and holds her there. It makes her feel her body in a way entirely different than when she's being fucked, in a way that makes her feel more comfortable with herself at the same time that she knows this is something that someone else caused, that this isn't the way she's always been.

"You'll never be able to raise a hand in anger again. I guess if you want to win fights you'll have to tease your foes into submission with that luscious body. I suppose that might be hard to do when you're getting off on exposing yourself and cumming from the thought of being tied down."

Kira can only stare at Ceraph.

She is completely and utterly fucked, because if that's true then her sword is useless, even her fists are useless. If that's true, then the only way she can defeat someone is by arousing them too much for them to keep their hands off themselves, which seems like it's putting a lot of faith in them not just grabbing her.

And it's already been proven that it's true.

* * *

The first time she splits her armor to rub at her snatch for a sand witch, Kira is both completely certain that this isn't going to work and overly aware of the witch's eyes on her. She doesn't have another option, though, other than running, and she'd tried that once already and wound up stumbling on the sand. At least the witch kicks too slowly to connect this time.

Trying to reveal her breasts for a reaction fills Kira with the temptation to grope herself, but it leave the sand witch unimpressed. Returning to showing off her vagina is an even worse idea, since it gives the woman's toy the perfect opportunity to slip inside of her.

Kira meets her eyes and sees the lust, can imagine what she must look like right now. She bites down on her own lip, hard, trying to rely on the taste of blood to keep her lust from spiking too badly. It doesn't help that she can feel the wet noise of the egg moving inside of her.

Kira's an inch away from sinking down to the sand to start to masturbate when the sand witch gives up instead. She hightails it back to her camp, but it's clear that this isn't going to be a very good solution. She needs those piercings out.

* * *

Even with them gone she can't fight, as a too-close call with a goo girl proves, which leads Kira marching back up to the mountain. She has to beat Ceraph at her own game, and that means she needs to go to the source, needs to win. (And if that's not a wholly rational or safe line of reasoning, Kira's too afraid of what might lie behind it to try to pick it apart.)

That it's lust rather than physical weakness that does Kira in is both a point of shame and of pride, because at least if Kira might have won had Ceraph not resorted to underhanded dealings.

That doesn't matter, because Kira's still needy enough to love the feeling of being tied up, to not be able to think through the lust that clouds her mind when Ceraph asks if she wants to join her harem.

"I--" Kira starts, and Ceraph just smirks at her.

"Aren't you tired of all this? You know I can make you enjoy anything I do to you."

Kira's pretty sure that that shouldn't be a valid argument, but she can't form the thoughts, let alone the words, that would show what's wrong with it, so all she does is glance at the bondage harness again, mouth dry and pussy wet. 

"So? Yes or no?"

Kira can't bring herself to speak the words, but she does nod, so carefully that it couldn't possibly be mistaken for anything else.

* * *

Mistress Ceraph knows how to make sure to take care of pet so that pet doesn't even have the chance to object to things that she might want, so that pet gets pierced and made to want it before she could even think of objecting.

This is good, because Mistress doesn't like disobedience, and because it lets pet keep the tiny corner of her mind that isn't concerned about obedience or lust or kinks, because that part of her that doesn't know how to fight, doesn't remember wanting to fight, can still love, because it pleases Mistress, and can still dream about things that don't have anything to do with lust or rescue, because Mistress doesn't really care about that.

Still, Mistress is good at what she does, because after a certain point pet comes to understand that her desires should be what Mistress wants them to be, and then she doesn't need the piercings any longer to want specific things, she only needs to be told.

And how she loves to be told.

After a month, pet's recollections of art and her favorite painting from Ingnam seem hollow and unimportant. Mistress hasn't taken them, Mistress doesn't take, only gives, but what Mistress has given makes everything else pale. 

It's hard for pet to care about colors and balance and sunsets when she can picture Mistress' naked body, and Mistress' smile when pet does what she is told. There shouldn't be anything else other than those things, the whole world should be able to feel what pet feels.

But they don't, and that is why pet is special, even though she doesn't deserve to be.


End file.
